


A Night in Prague

by alley_oops, HeadmasterFelix



Series: Aidan Turner and Jamie Campbell Bower: Citadel [22]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, British Singers RPF, COUNTERFEIT (Band), Poldark (TV 2015) RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Mortal Instruments (Movies) RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Emotional, Genderbending, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: Aidan and Jamie have a date night at Citadel in Prague. Jamie goes beyond crossdressing, playing a woman as naturally as if he was born for it. Aidan makes a surprising proposal that Jamie adores.Definitely the most romance focused in this series so far.





	A Night in Prague

Jamie had insisted on meeting Aidan at the restaurant. He wanted it to be a complete surprise, like a blind date with someone you're already madly in love with. As he makes his way there, heels tapping on the marble floors, his heart is racing. He prays his boyfriend will like the complete look as much as he does. Jamie smiles sweetly at the doorman, and from the return expression, it seems the illusion is effective.

She, as Jamie feels and prefers tonight, arrives only a few minutes late in stunning glory. Jamie has opted for a bit of body sculpting, a padded bra and waist cincher creating a much more feminine silhouette. Her gown is their favorite blue, with a lace, off-the-shoulder bodice and maxi-style skirt. A slit runs up the length of her left leg, closing mid-thigh, and she'd picked this one out specifically so that Aidan could admire the knee-length, strappy, leather stilettos he'd picked out. She's adorned in opal jewelry, including the ring Aidan got her for Christmas, and it's rather boldly worn on the left ring finger - if she gets mistaken for a Mrs. Turner tonight, she'll be delighted. Her look is finished off with a dusty rose lipstick, shimmering eyeshadow with lashes to die for, and her jaw-length hair in a soft wave.

The lights of Prague's night skyline stretch out below him, but Aidan's attention is fractured, what with sneaking looks towards the entrance every minute or so. He's comfortable in his dark blue tuxedo-style jacket, he has thus far managed to not spill anything on his pristine white shirt, and his hair is temporarily obeying him. He waits at a small table set for two, candlelight spilling over the rich cream linens and shining on the silver and setting rainbow sparks in the crystal. He pushes at his rocks glass of whiskey with a fingertip, and looks up eagerly at the sound of stilettos on marble. Even though his expectations are of something wonderful, he does a real double-take at the sight of his lover. Getting to his feet he takes Jamie's hand, holding his gaze while he presses a kiss to the back. " _Ma stóirín_ ," he murmurs, pulling out the waiting chair. "You have surpassed my imagination."

"I love it when you call me that," she says with a charmed smile, watching as her boyfriend kisses her hand. Her voice is softer and higher in a way that sounds quite natural, as if it's not even a conscious adjustment. She gracefully takes her seat, although her eyes barely leave Aidan.

"You're the ultimate treasure," Aidan tells Jamie, and hopes his lover will accept his corniness as flawlessly as usual. It's all nerves, anyway. Well, mostly. He sits, still holding his lover's hand in his. "Truly gorgeous."

"So you like the dress then?" She teases, as if that's all it is, and sets her other hand over their joined ones. "You look incredible, too. So much so that I might be reluctant to undress you at the end of the evening."

"If you don't undress me you'll hurt my feelings," Aidan replies, his eyes earnest despite the wicked curve of his lips. He can't get over Jamie's curves, how unexpectedly delicious they are. He wants to dive right in, but for all the time and effort his lover put into this presentation he wouldn't dare spoil it. Pacing himself, he pours them each a glass of sparkling white wine.

Jamie picks hers up and takes a sip, keeping her eyes trained on his over the rim. Her lipstick is unmovable, wouldn't come off even if she tried to get it off, but she wore a layer of gloss over it just to leave the imprint of her lips on the glass, as Aidan had claimed to be fond of months ago. "Am I ordering for myself tonight?"

"I've taken the liberty. I'd love to feed you this evening, if it won't endanger your dress."

"Promise not to get distracted and clumsy, and I think we'll be fine." She moves her foot under the table to slide gently against his, and sets her glass down to rest her chin in her had. "Have I told you yet tonight that I love you?"

Aidan shakes his head. "I know, because I've been waiting," he teases. "Sometimes you make me go a whole day without telling me."

"That's cruel of me, isn't it?" Jamie sounds mostly sincere. "It's not on purpose, I'm not intentionally cruel. Well... rarely. Well... rarely towards you."

Laughing, Aidan wraps a blond curl around his finger and tugs Jamie in, close enough for a kiss. Breathes over those perfect lips, "I love you. Even when you're cruel on purpose."

She closes the rest of the distance and kisses him firmly, sucking on his lower lip as a finger curls in his bow tie. Smirking as she pulls back, "Someday, I'll make you love me _because_ I'm cruel on purpose."

"Let's not get carried away," Aidan retorts, grinning. Their appetizer arrives, a platter of bacon-wrapped shrimp, already cut into bite-size pieces, and he sits back. Samples the food before he picks up a morsel with his fingers and offers it to his lover.

"I've been immensely eager, but someday I'll work up the willpower to actually tease you," she grins and leans forward to take the food between her teeth and pull it into her mouth with that dexterous tongue. "Cruel, but you'll love me for it. But I'm already pretty sure that 'someday' isn't today."

"Good." Aidan sits close, watching her lips. He offers a second bite before taking one for himself.

Jamie licks her lips after the second bite, deliberate and drawn out. Her foot moves up his leg, gentle and caressing but making sure he can feel the outline of her heel. "What did you get up to while you were waiting for me? See anything fun?"

"Actually, um." Aidan clears his throat and then sips at his wine. A faint blush colors his cheeks. "I was looking at real estate."

Jamie's clearly surprised, character faltering, and tilts his head as he tries not to jump to conclusions. "... Real estate? Planning on investing?"

"Nah, looking for a place to live. Maybe. I sold my flat in London before I went to New Zealand, years ago," Aidan explains, toying with the stem of his wine glass. "But it looks like I'll be putting in equal time between London and Dublin for a while, so I was thinking maybe I should get a place of my own."

Jamie pauses, thinks for a few minutes on that, the wheels clearly turning in his head. Finally, he makes up his mind. "You... wouldn't need to get your own place, if you don't want to."

Aidan sucks on his bottom lip for a moment, and toys with Jamie's fingers. "You don't think so?"

He looks so hopeful, but also quite afraid of rejection. Nevertheless, he presses on. "No, I don't. I think I have plenty of space in mine, and I can make more room for whatever you'd want."

"Are you sure? About the space, I mean." Aidan's lips are beginning to curve, a smile tugging at his mouth. "Because I was looking at places big enough for two people."

Jamie blushes and grins and looks away for a moment. "Oh were you? That's awfully bold thinking, Mr. Turner." But he simply can't stop grinning.

"I wasn't going to say anything. Yet," Aidan protests, but the way his lover smiles makes him wonder why he was going to wait anyway. "I only mentioned it because you asked." He takes Jamie's hand in his again, linking their fingers.

"I kind of love how reckless and fast-moving we are." Because even he realizes talking about moving in together after a few months, especially when one of them was straight at the start, is quick. "I know I want that, wholeheartedly and without any doubt. And it's not like we spend any time apart whenever neither of us is working."

Aidan pulls away with a sigh and drags a hand through his hair. "I know. It is really fast. Maybe... I don't know. Maybe it's a mistake."

"No, no, it's not a mistake," he's borderline pleading. "I mean, what's the worst that could happen? We get annoyed with each other and I move out? And the best that could happen is that..." He stops, blushes again, and looks down at the tablecloth. His voice is quieter as he continues, "The best that could happen is that we start our... our life together sooner than most might."

"Oh, my god." Aidan stares, awestruck for a long moment. "I love you."

Finally he looks at Aidan again, wearing a sheepish smile now. "I love you, too. So fucking much."

Beaming, Aidan grabs Jamie's hands again. "Are we doing this?"

Nodding and smiling just as wide, "Yes. Yeah, yes, we are. Absolutely."

Elated, Aidan darts in to kiss him, long and wet.

Jamie doesn't let him go easily, gripping him by his tie and keeping him there for a long moment. Pulling back, he murmurs, "Will you call me that again? Please?"

Aidan shakes his head slightly, baffled. "Call you what? _Ma stóirín_?"

Grinning, Jamie nods. "Yeah, that exactly. I love it. I love it, and I love you, and I couldn't possibly be happier. Well, maybe a tiny bit, if you decided to start feeding me again."

"Don't pressure me. I'm kissing my girl," Aidan says with a grin, pulling Jamie in again.

Jamie slides back into her role and laughs softly at Aidan's comment. "Yes, sir," she teases and kisses him deeply, toying with his lips and tongue with her own. She clutches his shirt while they kiss and gives a soft moan against his skin.

He moans softly in echo. "You can have two... three more bites. Then," he nods towards the polished wood floor in the center of the dining room, "we're dancing."

This time, she's eager for it, and the way she lights up shows as much. "I'd love that."

Aidan lets his fingers linger over Jamie's lips after feeding her another few bites. One more kiss, then he gets to his feet and pulls out her chair, offering a hand to help her up. He beams with pride when he leads his date to the center of the room, feeling envious and curious eyes upon them.

She can't stop smiling, can't stop the elation from the huge decision they've just made. When Aidan offers his hand, she laces her fingers with his until they get to his destination. Jamie pulls herself against him with excellent posture, more technically correct and practiced than the last time they danced.

Aidan notices the difference right away, the added grace and ease. He smiles and twirls his date, catching her against his chest for an embrace before taking his next step.

She spins and steps close again without falter, and sighs sweetly as their chests meet. Jamie does follow Aidan's lead, but it doesn't quite feel like she _has_ to this time, she can anticipate rather than waiting for his movement.

It's difficult - okay, it's impossible - to keep from sliding his hand down, over his lover's hip to her ass. She molds against him so perfectly. But Aidan restrains himself to a few touches here and there, careful not to break their rhythm. The song ends and he draws his girl in for a soft kiss.

"Aidan, you're embarrassing me," she murmurs as his hand slips well below her waist. "Or you would be if I had any shame," she grins. The sweet intimacy of the moment, the kiss and the dance and the being like this together, makes her bite her lip, feeling bashful. "Are we going for another, or do you want to sit again?"

"Let's sit," he decides, leading her back to the table and coaxing her to sit across his lap. "I like being close to you like this," he murmurs, trailing a fingertip over Jamie's smooth jaw. "It feels right."

"Being close to you in any way feels right. We belong together," she speaks and smiles softly as she leans into his touch.

"I believe it when you say that," Aidan murmurs with an enchanted smile. "Do you know why? Because I can relax around you. Other times... I felt like I was on edge all the time, needing to prove myself. But with you, it simply works."

Jamie exhales sharply at those words, almost the same noise as when Aidan touches her just right. "Fuck," she murmurs in return. "I love that. I love you. You're perfect for me."

Perfect? No. Perfect _for Jamie_? All right, maybe. Aidan grins and pulls his lover in close for a kiss, careful not to mess up her hair.

Jamie grins right back, and whispers against his lips, "You know I can hardly ever bring myself to stop touching you, right? Just imagine how we'll be when we officially live together. And, speaking of, we should have a room for _toys_. I've always wanted one of those."

"A whole playroom. Definitely." Aidan laughs but shakes his head a little. "You don't think you'll get bored of me, once I'm around all the time?" Although it will rarely be like that, actually, considering their clashing respective schedules.

"Of course not. I think I'll just fall more and more in love with you. At least after we get over the learning curve of dealing with each other's living habits." She plants a small kiss to his cheek. "You don't think you would, do you?" 

Aidan considers, his eyes hazy as he gazes at his lover. "No, I don't think I will. You fascinate me every day."

There's that blush again and she looks away briefly, shy about being so flattered. "That's quite the compliment, Mr. Turner. One of the best I could ever get, I think."

Biting his lip, Aidan grins. "Am I respectable enough for you to move in with?"

"You're more respectable than I am, I'm sure," Jamie teases. "But you are aware that we're going to have to meet the other's family before we actually have a change of address, right?"

"Shit." Aidan quirks a brow. "Are you sure you want to do that? I have three sisters, man. They've all got husbands and kids. Not to mention gran and her friends..."

Jamie quirks a brow right back. "A few months ago you seemed to think it would be a good idea. Are you embarrassed about me now?"

"No no no, a few months ago we talked about me meeting your parents. We never talked about reciprocation," Aidan protests, and licks her top lip.

"No," she insists. "A few months ago you joked about me meeting your niece or nephew or whatever because of a... certain... role that I played, and then I asked if you might be serious about me meeting your family, and you said yes, and then I asked if you would introduce me as just a friend, and then you said that you would introduce me as your partner if you were going to introduce me at all." She huffs a little.

"Holy shit." Aidan is mindblown. "You remember every fucking word like that? I am _dead_." He starts to laugh, only half panicked.

"Only when something's really important to me," she says with a shrug. "And the idea that you would tell anyone in the world, let alone your parents, what I am to you was very surprising and very important to me." And then she gets serious and her brow furrows. "... Do you... not want that anymore?"

"I do still want that," Aidan assures her. "I do. It's only I just realized that I'm going to lose every fight with you for the rest of my life." He grins.

"Mmm, well, _I_ certainly hope so," she smiles. "Let's work out the details later?"

Aidan nods, and kisses her again.

"You're still my favorite, for the record."


End file.
